Deep sea creature of Orange Islands
by flowercrystal
Summary: this is a short thrilling story
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own pokemon~

As I got interested by a very dashing movie "Deep Rising", I can't resist myself to make my own, and thought how it could be if something like "Deep Rising" happens in our poke-world.

Enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading..

Characters: Drake (orange league) one of the best guy for me from pokemon.

Cissy: the gym leader with water type pokemon, she is really awesome and can suit well with Drake.

Theme: in the Orange Islands, people find out a deep sea large underwater mountain with big holes, they discovered this natural place of deep sea but they are still unaware of something , deep sea always a mystery not because of the places but also for the marine water type pokemons and some hidden secrets also. What happened when a cruise ship met a very bad incident and the passengers had to face a bad fate.

The mayor of kanto had owned a cruise ship for fun and he invited many well known faces to join this cruise ship for an evening fun. The orange league trainer Drake was specially invited in this ship.

The evening was really a fun many trainers and great personalities of pokemon world were invited. The evening on the cruise ship was mesmerizing for those pokemon stars, but they were unaware of something that they had to face just after an hour. A submarine was following that cruise ship. They were the gang of robbers like the pirates, they were planning to attack the cruise ship and steal every important materials what they need in today's world.

Inside the ship trainers were having fun with pleasure. The mayor had set on various kinds of luxuries for the passengers comfort. An elegant young woman named Cissy who was one of the great orange island gym leaders, came into the front entrance of the ship. Examining the sea at night. The evening was beautiful but only in ship, at outside the sky was giving warning about the arrival of heavy thunderstorm. Suddenly the ship captain called the mayor inside. The captain seems to be very frightened.

"What's wrong?" the mayor asked.

"Sir we are having a very dangerous situation." The captain said.

"What is it?" the mayor asked.

"The weather is looking bad for our journey, we should get back to the land hurry or it will be great danger if sudden storm comes." The captain said.

"Ok. I will announce it to the passengers." The mayor said.

"we have something more sir!" the captain said again.

"what is it?" mayor asked.

"Something is following our ship sir! A submarine!" the captain said.

"A submarine but why?" mayor asked.

"I don't know but it does not seem to me good sir!" the captain said.

"There is something more sir!" the assistant of the captain called them.

"What is it? Another submarine?" captain asked.

"No sir! It is bigger than a submarine. A very large object is rising in full speed towards us directly and coming from the deep.

"So it is not Submarine?" the mayor asked.

"No sir. It seems to me like a different object!" the assistant said.

"May be its a pokemon from deep sea! Gyarados or something big water type, I guess?" the captain said.

"No sir it is purely big and gigantic. Not a normal one." The assistant said.

"What we should do. The passengers will be frightened on hearing this." The mayor said.

"My God! It already came near us!" the assistant said while watching the sonar system that discovered that object.

Suddenly the ship moved like it will be broken down in a while like hundreds of cannons attacked the ship.

Whoever on the ship just fallen on the floor.

The ship was shaking like it was an earthquake.

The passengers got shocked and frightened Suddenly they heard a roar, like something under the ship and it was clear that it can be a gigantic dangerous something.

The passengers started to run in fear. Cissy came inside the hall room and got collided by someone.

"hey watch it!" she screamed at the person.

"Sorry." The person said and turned.

They both were shocked.

"OMG! I am so sorry I didn't recognize you at first!" Cissy apologized.

"Me neither!" the tall man said with a handsome smile, the man was no need to say Drake himself.

" What is going on Drake?! what's on the ship, everyone is screaming and running." Cissy asked.

"I don't know, I felt an earthquake like shaking, the ship was like about to sink down. But I don't know what actually happened. May be the ship just collided with something big." Drake said.

"Oh my God.. we have to do something!" Cissy said.

Suddenly the ship shook again. Something was trying to pull the ship.

They heard a broadcast.

"Dear passengers the ship is being attacked by something, it will be dangerous for you if you try to move out, so please just stay in the hall room to keep yourselves safe untill we fix it." The broadcast finished.

"Attacked by something, by what?" Drake doubted.

Then they heard another heavy roar that scared the passengers and they started to run with making a mess.

The passengers became crazy as they had a bad feeling about their staying on the ship, they started to approach the main entrance unaware of their fates. As they came running on the ship deck they got pullled out of the ship forcefully from the ship by some gigantic Octillery arms and then got vanished one by one without any trace.

The submarina which was following the ship it got disappeared too before the attack on the ship.

In the ship Drake and Cissy was till fearing for the situation, just then the mayor came running and offered them to hide inside the locker room of the ship along with the rest of the people who were still safe and alive.

"But captain what is going on?" Cissy asked.

"the ship is attacked by a deep sea object which can be dangerous for us and it already has killed two crew members of our private team." The mayor said.

"We cant stand against this, it will be foolish we should get into the locker room, come on hurry up." The mayor said and ran. Cissy and Drake looked at each other, they were so confused and helpless about it, and they also ran behind the mayor.

Outside of the ship that heavy gigantic creature was trying to pull itself on the ship to get inside.

All of the machines of the ship were broken down the signal system was not working because of the cloudy unclear sky.

"We have to do something we can't stuck inside this ship for the rest of our lives." Drake suggested.

"Yes he is right better we turn ourselves in the danger right?" the mayor asked them angrily.

"I didn't mean that." Drake confronted.

Then suddenly a huge reddish black arm broke into the room and grabbed one of the alive passengers.

"OMG! Its that!" the captain said as the others were also freaked out.

The guy screamed louder as it just pulled him out of the room. "Ohh! Shit! What the hell! We just are unable to save our lives. It will come back sooner and grab another one of us." Drake said.

"We cant stuck here, we just have to move on, or one by one will be dead in front of our eyes.. so lets go!" Drake said.

"Are you insane, we will be killed if we move out." The mayor roared.

"Ok then you stay here and wait for your turn, but I will go with Drake, he is right." Cissy said.

All the passengers nodded and agreed to go with Drake, the mayor found no choice so he also joined the group unwillingly.

"OK, we can leave this place right now, if we have flying type pokemons, the sea creature can't get us on the sky." Drake said.

"You are right but I do not own any flying type." Cissy said.

"Ok then, share my Dragonite with me." Drake said.

"That will be great, thank you, take me out of this ship Drake and.." Cissy was cut off by Drake as he said, "And I will have what I want instead for saving you" Drake smiled..

"Yeah right." Cissy said as she had no choice.

"Don't worry I will not wish to have something important from you." Drake said.

"Ahm-Ahhmm, can we move on please!" the mayor said cutting off Drake and Cissy's eyelock with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They got out of the locker room and started move on.

"Ok, listen those who dont have flying type will share other's flying type. Ok guys how many flying types we have here?" Drake asked.

"I have a Skarmory." A passenger said.

"I have no flying type" another passenger cried.

"Don't worry share the Skarmory with that trainer." Drake said.

"I have a Charizard.." a passenger said.

"Yes me too" another one said.

"I have no flying type" the mayor said nervously.

"share someone's Charizard" Drake said.

"Ok guys are we ready lets call the pokemons for help." Drake said.

The trainers sent out the flying type and as they pre planned they flew with their pokemon.

The captain of the ship was on a Charizard's back and was last in the line. All the trainers were about to leave that place but just then the same looking another huge arm came out from no where and grabbed one of the Charizard, which was last in the line, it suddenly grabbed the captain and pulled him away.

"Oh no captain!" Cissy screamed.

"We have to keep moving" the mayor said.

"We have nothing to do about this matter!" the Skarmory passenger said.

Cissy was sitting at the back of the Dragonite with holding Drake tight, she was shaking in nervousness.

Drake watched her and said, "Relax lady! Nothing will happen to you, I will not let them happen, but it will be shame always with me for the rest of my life that I had to bear such situation and unable to help other's lives." Drake said.

"What are we waiting for? To die?" mayor screamed to others.

"Lets go!" he said.

They got out of the ship through the deck, "yes you made it!" Cissy said.

"No we all made it" Drake replied.

"Yeah you are right." Cissy said.

They suddenly saw a body floating on the sea.

"Is he dead?" Drake thought.

Then he examined that the body had been shaking.

"Oh gosh he is alive, we have to say him." Drake said.

"Are you crazy? Just leave him! We have to get out of here!" the mayor yelled.

"No we must save him, he is still alive. We can't leave him like that, I am going to take him" , Drake said as he lowered his Dragonite.

"Hey you come on grab my hand." Drake said offering him his hand, but the guy was so weak that he could not reach it.

"Cissy I have to get down in the water so I can life him upon the Dragonite, you stay on its back." Drake said.

"Ok!" Cissy answered.

"Leave those two nonsense persons and lets go come on." The mayor said to others.

"Ok." The passengers nodded and flew with their pokemons with leaving Drake and Cissy at the spot.

"Ow no they left us Drake."Cissy said.

"I had a feeling that it will happen. But you don't worry we will make it too for sure." Drake said.

Drake lifted that guy's body, Cissy also helped him to lift the body upon the Dragonite.

Then after a while something grabbed Drake's leg and pulled him underwater.

"Ow noo!" Cissy screamed.

Drake was just trying to get off that tight hold.

He then saw a big gigantic red Octillery head.

"So you are the beast huh?" Drake thought.

"I have to get out of it, but none of my pokemon will be able to battle this beast under the water. No Onix, no Venusaur, no Electabuzz, nothing, Gengar and Ditto are not too.. then what should we supposed to do?" Drake freaked out.

The Octillery was about to put him in its mouth .

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." A voice ordered.

It is being underwater but the huge force of Hydro Pump was able to hit the beast's eye.

The creature sent out a cry roar as it got hurt by it on the eye.

It then let go of Drake's leg.

"Drake!' the voice said and sounded bubbly as they were underwater. Drake turned and saw Cissy.

"why you came into danger?" Drake asked angrily.

"What else should I do? Let you just got eaten by the beast.?" Cissy mentioned angrily.

Drake open his mouth to say something but cut off as the creature held Cissy and pulled her down with it.

"Hey no!" Drake screamed as he swim faster and held Cissy's hands.

"Let go you monster!" Cissy screamed.

But the creature pulled them both underwater.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump again on its eyes." Cissy ordered.

Blastoise shot both of the eyes of that beast with Hydro Pump.

"Blastoise continue it." Drake said.

Blastoise kept attacking untill the creature left them go.

The eyes of the beast got hit so much that it felt almost blind though it was not dead yet.

It moved into the deep sea and then just gone.

"Is he gone?" Cissy asked.

"I guess so but it is not defeated yet, I guess Its eyes got hurt so much." Drake said.

"We have to kill it." Cissy said.

"you are right but now we can only get back to our land, right now we can't follow this beast into the deep sea like that, we have to search out where it comes from, may be there are many more giant beast like Octillery we don't know!" Drake said.

"You are right ." Cissy said.

"Hey watch that what is that?" Cissy asked pointing to a huge underwater cave.

The cave was filled with human bodies which were stripped clean of flesh..

"Oh My God! What's that?" Cissy panicked.

"The bodies of the eaten passengers of our ship, the Octillery is a Octopus pokemon, it strips the prey of body fluids and eject the carcass." Drake said.

"Oh God are all Octillery can do the same, I mean eating human?" Cissy asked.

"NO! Octillery is a normal pokemon and it lives on pokemon food, but that Octillery was a giant beast creature with different nature, it was a Octillery but not a common one. I still don't get it how it can be able to eat humans, may be a creature with different speciality.." Drake said.

"Have not you seen? That Octillery used no move towards us!" Cissy said.

"Yes right, like it does not any move." Drake said.

"We better move on before it comes again.." Drake said.

"ok", Cissy said and they two swim and up..

The Dragonite was waiting for them with that person, whom Drake tried to save.

As Cissy medicated him he sat up and began to tremble, "It got everybody, it ate them, just ate them.." the man muttered.

"What do you mean?" Drake said.

"A giant Octillery! It ate everyone from our crew, only I got saved by chance." He cried.

"Who are you?" Cissy asked.

"I am a member of deadly team of pirate, we use to attack cruise ship and rob the jewels money and pokemon, we were following the cruise ship today but that beast crush down our submarine and then.." he said.

"I understood, it was our cruise ship what you were following, lets go now we have to reach the main land to report what happened and you have to surrender yourself to Officer Jenny.." Drake said.

The man only trembled in response as he was remembering the deadly memory.

"come on we have to go." Cissy said.

"Ok, Dragonite grab tight that man in your claws and me and Cissy will be on your back, can you manage it?" Drake asked.

"Dra-" , Dragonite nodded.

It then flew high on the sky as Drake directed, with Cissy and Drake on its back and holding that crew member of pirate.

"I saved you as you requested and you promised me you will give me whatever I want. By the way! Thanks for coming underwater for me, I don't know why you risked your life.." Drake said.

"I don't know, but I will say that I could not let you just got eaten by that beast for sure, and by the way, thanks for giving me ride on your famous Dragonite, thank you Draky" Cissy smiled.

"Welcome Ciss.." Drake replied.

As they got totally out of that place. A loud roar echoed from underwater.


End file.
